


Important Matters

by mattusuck



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drugs, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marijuana, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattusuck/pseuds/mattusuck
Summary: Jeremy and Michael debate an important issue while both stoned out of their minds





	Important Matters

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago but I'm just now posting it oof-
> 
> Also In Too Deep is still being worked on so be patient and it'll be updated soon!

"Jeremy? I have a serious question to ask. This could tear apart our relationship and I-I might have to leave you if you answer incorrectly,” Michael’s words sent Jeremy into panic mode. In their smoke-filled dorm, the two sat on Michael’s bed, his boyfriend’s bong resting on the floor.

“Y-y-yeah? What is it?” he choked, mentally kicking himself for the amount of anxiety radiating from his body.

Michael took a deep breath and fidgeted with his hoodie strings. Each second he delayed it, Jeremy’s heart pumped faster and faster until he was sure he was going to die from a heart attack. “So...what’s the past tense of yeet? Like if I were to yeet my water bottle across the room, what would the past tense be?”

Jeremy felt his jaw drop as his deep azure eyes stared into Michael’s. They twisted into a glare and he spoke, obvious tones of anger and confusion in his voice. “Michael Salazar Mell- is that it? You nearly gave me a heart attack!” He paused before thinking about his answer. “It’s yeeted.”

“No! It’s yote!”

“Yeeted!”

“Jeremiah Heere, it’s yote!”

“Michael, listen to me. It’s not yote because grammatically speaking, the present tense is ‘yeeting’. Like, ‘I’m yeeting my water bottle’. This makes the past tense ‘yeeted’, so like in a sentence, it would be ‘I just yeeted my water bottle’.” Jeremy explained to him, arms crossed against his chest. Michael’s face faded into a bright red and he opened his mouth to debate that, quickly shutting it when he realized he didn’t have any proper rebuttals. He glared at Jeremy, taking a hit from his bong and puffing the smoke out into his face. “Now why are you pissed that I’m right?”

“Because…” Pause. “Fine, I don't have a proper excuse.”

“You’re cute, nerd.”

“You’re cuter, geek. Now shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
